


Cat Wrangling and Other Noble Pursuits

by alpacapanache



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacapanache/pseuds/alpacapanache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt:<br/>"Did you hear me?" Cas asks."I said Sam told me he loves me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Wrangling and Other Noble Pursuits

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Flailosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Flailosaurus) collection. 



"Did you hear me?" Cas asks."I said Sam told me he loves me."

Dean remains motionless, right hand clenched around the wrench he was using, frozen in mid-torque. When Cas said he had to tell him something important, he hadn't expected this.

The silence is about to get awkward, even with someone who’s still learning the finer nuances of human expression, so Dean forces his throat to work. "Oh," he manages weakly.

 _Dammit. You can do better than that._ He carefully places the wrench in a secure place, and faces Cas directly, feeling the intensity of Cas' gaze even before their eyes lock.

Dean tries again. "I, uh, had no idea Sammy felt that way." He's definitely not leaning on the Impala for support as he says this, but he's close. He straightens and shoves his hands into his jean pockets.

Cas, sensing a bit of the awkwardness, fills the silence, "I don't think he really knew either. It came up unexpectedly. I'm certain he was not trying to keep it a secret from you."

Because of course, Cas finds out that Sam loves him and his first concerns are about Dean. But, with their history of holding the essential things back, it does make a certain amount of sense. Dean nods slightly, absentmindedly, and then puts on his biggest shit-eating grin. "Well, are you asking my permission before you deflower my little bro? Because that ship has sailed a long time ago."

Cas' face is stone, resolute. "I ask because I don't want anything to change between us. I do love Sam, but," and Cas' voice deepens, "you must be aware of our profound bond. You are also very important to me and I don't want to hurt or upset you."

At this, Dean breaks eye contact. This conversation is definitely getting more personal than he was prepared for.

Cas continues, gently, "And I know how much you care about Sam. You put yourself through Hell for him. I would not feel right about pursuing this new relationship without discussing it with you first. You don’t have to give us an answer right away. But I wanted to let you know.”

Dean struggles with conflicting emotions but doesn't want to pinpoint what they are exactly. Sustained introspection is as practical as cat wrangling, and in this case the answer seems pretty obvious. His little brother and his -no, their- angel have a chance of happiness, something that doesn't really happen in their line of work. And after everything that's happened, everything they've been through, he knows that they deserve it. He smiles, and places his hand on Cas' shoulder. "Of course. Of course I want you guys to be happy. Are you going to go back and tell Sammy he’s got my blessing? Tell ya what, I’ll head to town and bring back pizza and beer and we can celebrate.” He pulls back his hand, and shrugs casually, as if this sorta thing happened all the time.

Cas looks intently at Dean, as if trying to stare down into his soul, that same soul he carried out of damnation only a few years past. Dean feels exposed under that gaze, but if Cas is searching for any deceit in Dean’s response, he doesn’t seem to find it. Instead he pulls Dean into a hug, gives him a quick nod, and exits the room.

After Cas leaves, Dean stands there for what feels like a very long time. Then he drives into town for the proffered goods. And baked goods.

 

_ _ _

 

Not much changes after that. Days go by and Dean carries on his regular routine, drifting out of bed to the kitchen for domestic experiments, over to the garage for quality time with the Impala, and then he's researching possible cases, downing a few beers and going to bed far later than he probably should. Sam stays mostly in the library, consuming everything the Men of Letters ever wrote with an eagerness that surprises himself, while Cas hover nearby. Sometimes his brother leaves the bunker for a jog, and sometimes Cas putters in his garden, but generally one or both stay near the library.

Dean gives them space to figure things out. As far as he knows, Sam had never been interested in another man before. Of course, the same could be said of Cas. Dean doesn't want to get in the way, especially since their caseload seems to have settled down a little. For once.

Dean had always assumed he was the one who was going to have to give Cas "the talk" now that he was mostly grace-less, but after walking in on Cas and Sam in the middle of some heavy kissing in the kitchen a few weeks later, he realizes that that was no longer his undertaking. As he tiptoes in retreat, he tries to tell himself that the hollowness he feels is just embarrassment, mixed with relief at having been spared that indignity, but it doesn't quite convince him. He skips breakfast that day, and picks over a cheeseburger during lunch at his favorite local pub.

 _Sam deserves this. So does Cas. They're the two most important people I've got left. They should be happy._ He repeats variations of this in his head like a mantra while he throws back shot after shot of what passes for this establishment's best whiskey. He asks himself why this is bothering him, and can't quite get to the root of it. It's not that Sam is bi -Dean was surprised but he doesn’t consider that a flaw or anything -but maybe it was that he'd never pictured Sam with Cas. Or Cas with anyone. Else. His thoughts whirl around in his head until he has difficulty seeing the world straight, and the small moan that escaped from Cas earlier when he stumbled upn them lingers long in his head.

The bartender cuts him off in the early evening as Dean hunkers over the bar, staring morosely at his empty glass. She asks if she can call someone to pick him up, and he gives her Sam's number. Shortly after Cas and Sam show up, with guilt in their eyes.

Cas drives the beater back, while Sam takes Dean in the Impala.

Sam can't stop looking at Dean, as Dean stares blankly out the window. He clears his throat, and then starts, "Dean, look. I'm sorry if-"

"No, Sammy. I don't wanna talk about it."

"I'm worried about you, Dean. I never-"

"Uh-uh. No way. No way, Sammy. No chick flick moments." Dean gestures wildly with his arms. "This is a safe place."

Sam sighs. "Fine. But we're going to talk about this later. No getting out of it."

Dean starts to mumble incoherently, repeating what he said earlier about "chick flick moments" and then something else that Sam jolts at when he hears, as though he'd suddenly been sucker-punched. The rest of the mercifully short ride passes in silence.

 

\- - -

 

Dean wakes up to a splitting headache and vague memories of the night before. He stumbles into the kitchen for coffee and Advil but finds only a few minutes of reprieve.

"Dean. We need to talk."

Dean slouches down in his chair. "Dude. No. Now is not the time. Coffee first. And more talks? No."

Not only does Cas persist, he moves into Dean's personal space, physically preventing him from any attempts to leave. "It was my understanding that you had no issue with my pursuing a relationship with Sam. Why did you lie to me? Don't you realize how much you hurt Sam last night?"

Instantly Dean feels more awake and aware. "Wait, what? Is he ok? I know I was drinking a bit but...." Dean rubs his head and groans slightly before confessing, "Look, I'm sorry. I don't remember. What did I do?"

"You don't remember what you said?"

"No, I don't," he grumbles."So stop beating me with it and just tell me so I can make this right. Where is he?" Dean strains forward as though he'd bolt over to Sam right now if Cas wasn't such an obstinate roadblock.

Cas' voice doesn't rise so much as it deepens. "Sam told me you said, 'I thought he was _my_ angel'. I assume you are referring to me. If you thought you had any claim to me you should have-"

"I said what!?" Cas tries to continue on, but Dean gestures for him to stop as the memories flood in, including his drunken realizations that he was jealous of Sam and Cas. Of Cas, because someone had come along and stolen Sam's heart and Dean was no longer the first person his brother would turn to or talk to. And of Sam, for being the first to realize and act on his feelings for Cas.

"Oh, shit. It's true."

Cas waits expectantly.

"Look, I didn't really realize. I always took you for granted and everything, but it's true. I love you. I have for awhile.” Having finally come to this realization, Dean backpedals immediately, “But I understand if you don't feel the same, really I do.”

"Dean. I thought you knew." Cas looks down at Dean and smiles. Dean feels his heart racing, and he starts holding his breath as Cas continues, "That's why I wanted to talk to you when I found out how Sam felt. I've loved you for years, but I never thought you felt the same."

And of course, Sam chooses this moment to stumble into the kitchen. Dean looks over at him, eyes widening in horror while Cas pivots away from Dean so that he can face both brothers.

Sam looks rough. It’s obvious to both men that he hadn’t slept much the night before, but he approaches them with resolve. “Dean,” Sam starts with a weak attempt at a smile, “it’s ok. It’s fine. I've been thinking about what you said, and I should have known you felt this way. I can back off. I'm sorry." The last part comes out rushed and afterward Sam stands there, waiting for the worst.

“Wait. Sam. Do my feelings not count for anything in this?" As Cas speaks, that tiny spark of guilty hope extinguishes in Dean as quickly as it arrives. “Unless, you've decided that you no longer love me.”

Cas looks small and deflated. Both brothers jump to respond at the same time with, “No, I do” and “Cas, of course he does.”

Sam and Dean look completely distraught while Cas tries to puzzle the situation out. “Dean, given the chance, would you pursue a relationship with me?”

Sam looks away, while Dean stammers, “Yes, of course, but I mean it’s too late, right? You and Sam are happy, aren’t you? And look, I don’t want to take away the only good thing he has in his life. I want him to be happy."

Cas asks gently, "But what about you?"

"I... I don't know. I should have figured this out sooner. Before Sam fell for you. I had my chance. I don't want to stand in the way. I can check into a hotel for a bit. That'd help"

"Dean." Sam takes a few steps closer so they're arranged in a loose circle. "Knowing how you feel about Cas, knowing how deep your relationship is, how do you think I could possibly be comfortable if we drove you out?"

Dean stands up so he can look at Sam and Cas without having to tilt his head up so much, without having to fight the world as everything spins unexpectedly, but that's as much as he can manage. He doesn't have anything to say. Even if he wasn't so completely wrecked from the night before, he'd still have trouble deflecting all these feelings with a smartass remark.

"So," Cas begins thoughtfully, "am I to understand that both of you have feelings for me, yet neither wants to act on them because you don't want to hurt each other?"

They nod.

"Well, I don't really understand the problem. You're both aware how I feel. Dean has realized where he stands and now everything is out in the open. Isn't that better?"

Sam and Dean exchange quick glances, and then Sam replies, "Cas, relationships don't work like that. You find someone and you pair off. You don't share them with someone else, especially," and he waves his hand, "not your brother."

Cas looks completely unfazed by this explanation. "But I'm not your typical human, Sam. I was once part of the Heavenly Host and tasked with loving God and all His works. Surely there's nothing wrong with loving you both as deeply as I can now, with this limited form. I want you both here with me, if you'll have me.” He smiles like it's the easiest thing in the world, and adds, "Surely we can make this work so you're both comfortable."

Sam accepts almost immediately, glad to have an alternative that doesn't involve losing his newfound relationship with Cas or hurting his brother. He crushes Cas in a grateful hug, and then turns back to Dean, as he waits and dares to hope.

Dean stares at Cas as he mulls it over, thinking about kissing those lips after his brother has already done the same, and piling up on the couch together to watch a movie without accidentally playing footsie with the wrong person. He thinks about sleeping arrangements, and someone always feeling left out. He wonders if he can share now that he knows how much he wants Cas.

He remembers seeing how Sam smiles for Cas - brighter and more frequently than Dean had seen in ages. He thinks about how he doesn't think twice about stealing Sams' toothbrush if he can't find his own. About how it doesn't feel like home without Cas and Sam around, and how he overhead Cas make that little moan when Dean accidentally walked in on them making out only yesterday, and mostly he's wondering if _he_ can make Cas do the same.

Dean speaks, and is startled by how rough his voice sounds, "I'm in. Let's figure this thing out."

 

\- - -

 

It's not your typical arrangement, but nothing about the Winchesters lends itself to typical. Instead it leads to close-knit relationships with breakfast in bed, and easy touches as they talk, and Cas walking as though the weight of his missing wings no longer burden him. Slowly jealousies and insecurities fade away and both brothers stop feeling guilty when they have Cas' attention, getting to the point where they stop hiding their affection in quiet hallways and behind closed doors. Sam and Dean are happier than they've been in years, and as they see it on each others' face they start to move past their convoluted history of lies and betrayals into something more comfortable.

And somehow, having Cas in between them helps them talk. There's less secrets, and no more major decisions hitting the other by surprise. It's fairly peaceful, Winchester-style. They continue hunting together and the trust they build as they work as a team bleeds out into their regular lives. The three of them are never alone with the weight of the world, the fate of the universe etc to hold them down. There’s always two sets of hands waiting to boost the other whenever someone stumbles. They are completely inseparable. And Dean does not take the Mark of Cain because Cas and Sam are there to talk him out of it. 

The bunker is no longer a fortress, but home.


End file.
